The recent popularity of CB radios has been followed by a like popularity of theft of the antennae and often the radio itself. The mere presence of an antenna on a vehicle left unattended not only exposed the antenna to theft but also advertises the fact that the vehicle is equipped with a CB radio.
There have been prior efforts made to develop a readily detachable means for mounting the antenna, characterized by means enabling the antenna to be detached from the trunk lid and stored or "hid" in the trunk. Some of the prior mounts, however, leave much to be desired in the way of low cost, convenience and ruggedness and very often attachment and detachment require the use of special tools, drilling of holes, detachment of the antenna lead, etc.